school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Davies
Michael Davies, is a recurring character in the show School Daze. He is the Cousin of Tom, Allison, Alex, Michael, Isabella, and Lukas on Jerry’s side of the family. He’s also the son of Janine and Bill. He is said to have worked at Disney World in Seasons 1-21, but around Season 22, It is revealed that he works at UNO’s. Description Michael is a hardworking person. He spends most of his time away from the family to work, which is why he doesn’t appear in the series often. Before the series started, Michael got a job as a Disney World cast member, as mentioned in Season 1. However, around Season 21 or 22, Uncle Jerry states that he now works at UNO’s. However, starting with the Forever Sophomores series, he started making more appearances and attended family parties/get-togethers more often. Appearance Michael has tan skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. He also sports glasses. His outfits vary throughout the series, but he is mostly seen in one outfit, which consists of a green tank top with a white T-shirt underneath, a white wristband, blue jeans, black sneakers, and a yellow cap. This outfit was worn in Adventure Sponge. His only appearances in 8th Grade Adventures and High School Years were taking place on formal occasions. During said occasions, he usually wore a black suit with a white shirt and black shoes. In the Animas Extravaganza series, he wears a red hooded jacket over a black polo shirt, dark gray pants, teal sneakers, and a light gray cap. He now sports a goatee. In "Christmas is Here! The Waiting Has Finally Paid Off!", he wears a black hooded jacket over a gray polo shirt and black pants. He now wears this outfit in different colors. In Season 3 of Advanced Education, Michael now sports a black and yellow Bruins cap, and wears a red short-sleeved polo shirt, black sweatpants, and black sneakers. In Season 4 of Advanced Education, Michael wears a black hooded jacket, a black short-sleeved undershirt, black pants with green camo-patterned highlights, and switches back to his teal Reebok sneakers. In the Christmas Special, he wore a light blue sweater with red and white stripes and several printings of Stitch's head on it, a gray undershirt, blue jeans, and the same sneakers and Bruins cap from Season 3. When leaving Nona's, he wears a black Bruins hoodie with this outfit. During the Easter celebration in the Season 8 episode "The Fall of Ciphogee! Ending Break with an Easter Celebration!", Michael wears a gray short-sleeved polo shirt, blue jeans, and the same cap and sneakers. In the Senior Year series, Michael's main outfit consists of the same exact clothing he wore in the third season of Advanced Education, with the only difference being that his sneakers now have white accents. He is also seen wearing t-shirts, sweaters, or polos with either jeans or sweatpants for legwear. On his feet, he wears sneakers. He is also seen wearing a cap, and a hooded jacket in cold weather. His clothing is normally seen in the colors red, black, blue, green, white, gray, or yellow. * During the home videos in "Memories", Michael wears a yellow backwards cap, a dark red hooded jacket over a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and green sneakers with orange soles and laces. * In "Christmas", Michael wears the same outfit from "Andy's Coming Home for Christmas", with the only difference being that his cap was discarded. He later removes his sweater, revealing a dark blue t-shirt underneath it. Prominence Michael has only appeared in 13 episodes of the series. He also appeared in the Christmas Chronicles intro, though he did not appear in any of the actual episodes. In School Daze, he appeared in: * 2 Assemblies and a Funeral (debut & only appearance in 8GA) * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 19: The Brunch Bunch(first re-appearance; only appearance in HSY) * Life During Post-Thanksgiving! Christmas is just around the Corner!(first re-appearance) * Christmas is Here! The Waiting Has Finally Paid Off! * Peace Be With Bill * Easter Kicks off the Month (Part 2) (final FS appearance) * The Larssons' Thanksgiving Crisis Special (first re-appearance) * Hair-Raising Festivities * Andy's Coming Home for Christmas! * The Fall of Ciphogee! Ending Break with an Easter Celebration! (final AE appearance) * Thanks, But No Giving! (first re-appearance) * Memories (video) * Christmas Gallery Michael D 8GA.PNG Michael D HSY.PNG Michael D FS.PNG MikeD_AE.png MikeD_SY.png Category:The Connellys